blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortexes
Used as a means of near-instantaneously transporting between different positions in space, the powerful asset that is the vortex is used to it's fullest by the Patriarch and his minions as well as many others to navigate the vast, shifting universe that is the setting for Black Rainbows. Though it's origins remain unknown, there are certain individuals who know a thing or two of the particulars about how they work. The term 'Vortex' itself has come to represent the name of an opened rift through which the strange time-and-space-bending realm within is accessed. Properties 'Transportation' Those who know how to do so can set up a series of Vortexes and link them together, so that one may use them as a sort of inter-dimensional doorway. Though it requires a very particular skill to set up a vortex network, anyone and anything may pass through them. It's been said that the experience of going through a vortex is like taking a journey that seems to exist outside of the flow of normal time. This is not far from the truth, although it would seem that everyone experiences it differently, with the norm being a very quick if not instantly forgettable experience, as it is also said that it's impossible to remember one's time between vortexes. 'Healing' The manner in which one is transported via a vortex involves the methodical deconstruction of one's mortal coils with the soul kept intact and transported across dimensions. Once the soul arrives at it's destination, the vortex 'reads' the soul and re-constructs the host body around it, with all relevant shifts in harmonic resonance necessary for integration into the end destination accounted for. A noteable side-effect of this process is the rapid regeneration of flesh, resulting in a healing of recent wounds, ailments and a new sense of re-invigoration. It's theorised that this is because the state of the flesh present at the beginning of an individual's vortex warp is compared to the inner blueprints of the subject's soul when the initial deconstruction begins. This information is then amalgamated into a rough approximation at the end, effectively re-building the body as if it were newly born, but still taking cues from an initial 'blueprint'. It's important to note that it seems short-range vortex transportation doesn't seem to carry with it the regenerative effect of long-distance vortex transportation. This is probably because the requirement for re-construction of the flesh is not apparent in short-range vortex warps, as the shift in harmonics is not great enough to warrant a re-formatting of one's mortal coils. Character Uses [[Xell|'Xell']] After coming into possession of a mystical set of metal claw weapons, Xell has been able to slice through the air with them and summon a vortex into being, then being able to 'slice' his way out of the warp realm to form another vortex through which to exit. The 'Tiger Claws' as they have been dubbed, are most peculiar in their utilization of vortex energies. They seem to allow the wearer to create a vortex and then navigate from within the vortex realm to form another vortex, and even allow near-instantaneous collapse of said vortexes, all in a very rapid manner and without the need for the wearer to have any prior knowledge of the workings of vortex energies. Xell has made good use of the tiger claws thus far, with many outlandish and ingenious maneuvres being pulled off in the battle against the Raven Blood Child. [[Wraith Wolf|'Wraith Wolf']] Wraith Wolf is an enigmatic creature, but perhaps it's more curious trait is its ability to innately utilize vortex energies without the use of an implement or incantation of any sort. This could mean that Wraith Wolf possesses a level of vortex energy manipulation on par with that of any of the dark lords. If that's indeed the case, the question remains; how? 'Wren' Though he is a crafty demonologist, Wren has shown no ability to create vortexes of his own. He does however have a seemingly thorough knowledge of how they work; this is shown to its extreme when Wren was able to mutter an incantation whilst entering the vortex leading into the first trial, that allowed him to drastically slow his perception of time within the vortex to subsequently allow him to tamper with the de-construction and re-construction phases of his flesh around his soul, ultimately using it to put a dent into the power-inhibiting curse that Julien inflicted upon him. The process was not without some severe blunders however, and is testament to the limits of Wren's vortex-related talents. The process did allow Wren to weaken the curse placed upon him, but did not extinguish it like he had hoped. It is gradually weakening over time, but at the cost of having damaged Wren's body internally somehow. The damages are unclear, but Wren has been seen coughing up blood and having uncontrollable spasms from time to time, no doubt kept alive because of the mutagenic nature of his powers. Mordie When Mordie was still unconscious from the vampire bite the Patriarch had given her in the beginning of the second Circle, she was passed over to Jack the Ripper to be dropped off in some location within Las Vegas, where the other Trial Runners had been taken to as well. It seems that because she had passed through a vortex (of which Jack can make at will), the coming of her vampiric traits and symptoms have been delayed, likely due to its rejuvinating characteristics. Passing through a vortex may have awakened Mordie from her unconscious state and delayed her full-on vampiric conversion, but it did not cure her of it. [[Jack|'Jack']] Jack has demonstrated the ability to create a variety of types of vortexes. Whilst some vortexes beforehand required the individual's willing participation to enter, Jack managed to create a large vortex within the sky that drew everyone around it into it, done so for 'the drama.' The manner in which Jack creates his vortexes is through the use of his cane forming a full circle around area in which the vortex is to be formed. Once the circle has been marked, magikal energies are used to fully form the vortex, allowing Jack to utilise it in whatever fancy he wish. Whether or not the rune marking is Jack's required method for creating the vortexes, or whether the vortexes are an offshoot ability of his use with magick and he thus has other talents to show are unknown. In his Sigil form, Sigil was able to fully form a vortex and then, after returning as Jack, transfer through it. From his position atop the thrones of the damned to where Julien was standing in the arena, Jack managed to appear mere seconds after Julien called him. This would suggest that Sigil's vortex creation can lead to unnaturally high transfer speeds, even by vortex standards.